I'm NOT Scared… Or Am I?
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: After downloading another horror game, Daniella Heenan somehow gets herself, her sister, and three of her new friends stuck in the game. With a White Faced entity following them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'm NOT Scared… Or Am I?

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** After downloading another horror game, Daniella Heenan somehow gets herself, her sister, and three of her new friends stuck in the game. With a White Faced entity following them.

**A/N: I thought of this after playing Imscared: A Pixilated Nightmare and trying to work on Promise of Freedom afterwards. Please note that this is a side-story for Promise of Freedom. If you feel this needs to go in the crossover section, please tell me. :)**

* * *

_**1**_

_There is a way to turn an entity into data._

_They have a life of their own, and it is difficult to distinguish them from normal computer files._

_In our actions of everyday, while we sit at the computer, this byte entity observes us, and studies our every move and fear._

* * *

It was a normal Friday evening. Jozie and I had just gotten home, and it was Halloween night. As Mom and Dad gave out candy to the trick-or-treaters, Jozie, Crona, Maka, Kid, and I were in my room. They were gathered around me as I started up a new game I had downloaded: Imscared: A Pixilated Nightmare.

"Oh boy!" Jozie grinned. "I heard this game is seriously creepy and it haunts your computer."

"Great!" I smirked as I looked around the small room. "I've always wanted a ghost in my computer."

"The graphics aren't too great in this." Kid pointed out as I went down a simple gray corridor.

"Eh," I shrugged. "That's easily overlooked. The horror better make up for it." All of a sudden, the screen went black, and the lights dimmed.

"That's weird." Jozie was puzzled. "It's not supposed to crash until later."

"A power outage, maybe?" Maka suggested, looking around.

"Maybe." I stood up and went for the door. I stopped as the door had a large red word "EXIT" scribbled on it. "Well, no crap it's an exit." I tried the door and words ran through my head, as if I were thinking them.

_I need a Heart to open this._

"What's wrong?" Crona asked shyly. "Did you lock it?"

"Nope." I took a step back. "Did anyone else lock it?" After negative results, we looked around the room. My window was gone; my bed was right near the door with a small table next to it, with a wardrobe in place of my closet. The walls were also grayer than their usual dirty white.

"The hell?" Jozie swore.

"Mom!" I banged on the door. "Dad! Soul? Someone?" No response. "Well damn."

"This looks like the room in the game." Maka pointed out.

"Yeah, it does." Jozie agreed.

"So, let's find a key!" I exclaimed.

"Found it." Kid pulled out a small key from underneath the table.

"Sweet!" I grinned as he handed me the key. I tried the key on the door, and the same thought ran through my head.

_I need a Heart to open this._

"No good?" Crona asked. I shook my head.

"Apparently we need a heart to open this." I told them.

"Gimme that key!" Jozie swiped the key from my hand. She tried it on the wardrobe. "If we're in a place like the game, then maybe the room works like the one from the game." The key went in and the wardrobe opened to revealed low-quality pixilated blood. "Now, if I'm right, which I probably am, there's a corridor right over there!" She pointed towards the corner, and true enough, there was a gray corridor.

"Jozie," I grinned. "You're awesome!"

"I know." She grinned as we headed down the ladder. We were met with a long corridor with many doors. Most of them were locked, but only three were open. Crona got a key from behind a small bookshelf, the two others were empty, but Maka looked slightly frightened from something she had seen in one of the rooms. After trying some doors, Kid opened a door, with what looked like pixilated organs. They covered the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"You first." Jozie gently shoved me.

"I hate you, Jozie." I growled as I led the group through the twisting corridor until we reached a small, and, much to our disgust, a still pulsating heart.

"Aw man!" Jozie exclaimed. "That's freaking gross!" We heard a strange sound, growing in volume. We turned around and screamed in fear as a strange pixilated white and black face came towards us. As it was all up in our faces, my vision went instantly black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_The game is simple: following the arrows is the key; if you get caught you lose._

_A sound will predict its arrival._

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a small corridor with openings to my right and left of me. I heard a small groan next to me and saw Crona just waking up. "Crona!" I cried, running over to him.

"Daniella?" He looked up. "You're okay?"

"Yeah. I think so at least." I looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Crona looked down. "The last thing I remember is that white face coming towards us."

"Same." I told him. I happened to look at the wall and saw large red letters, as if they were scribbled on.

_Let's play tag_

"You see it too?" Crona asked, looking at the writing.

"Yup." I nodded, then helped him up. "Guess we're playing tag." We started walking until we heard a noise. Crona turned around and his face paled. "What's up?" I asked.

"Run!" He cried, grabbing my wrist as we began to run. We ran in the direction that the arrows were pointing until a sound like a bell chimed.

"What was that?" I asked, afraid.

"I don't know?" Crona was just as worried as I was. We kept running until we found a door. We hurriedly opened it and saw an open elevator. We ran inside and I pressed the button as fast I could. Crona was shivering in fear as he hugged me.

"It's cool." I hugged him back. "Maybe we get to go back with this."

"I hope so." Crona muttered. The elevator stopped and we were met with a road, Maka, Kid, and Jozie.

"There you guys are!" Jozie cried. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"We were playing tag with that face thing, I guess." I explained.

"You too?" Kid asked.

"You guys had it following you too?" Crona let go of me.

"We just got here." Maka explained. "I found a gate key."

"Sweet!" I grinned. "Where does it go?" We started walking down the road.

"To that gate over there." Kid pointed. "We were waiting to see if you two would show up."

"Thanks." I smiled as Maka walked up to the gate and it opened. We walked in and saw more red scribbling on the floor.

_One of them is lying_

"This better not be like The Liar's Room in Ib." I groaned. We kept walking and found a door.

"We're back here." Crona looked around, remembering this place.

"We're going home!" Jozie cheered. We dashed down the hall and climbed the ladder back into the previous room. For some disgusting reason, I still had the heart. I approached the door and all was black.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I screamed. I was in a rusty cage and the white face was circling me. Laughter was heard as the world went black again.


End file.
